


Before the Angel Grew her Wings

by Slytherclaw_Rebel



Series: Angel [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Childhood Memories, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherclaw_Rebel/pseuds/Slytherclaw_Rebel
Summary: Memories of a childhood long forgotten*Prequel of Angel in My Ear*





	Before the Angel Grew her Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little back story of growing up with Phil, thought it might be cute.

You were born in the fall of 1974, healthy crying and a joy to your mothers eyes. Although it hurts sometimes to look at you because you looked just like your father who left your mom when she found out she was pregnant with you. You brought back happiness to your mother that wasn’t there before. Robert and Julie Coulson were a godsend when your mom decided to move away from the painful memories when your father left. They had a ten year old son named Phillip J. Coulson.

“Aw, it’s she just a sweet little thing.” cooed Julie holding you as if you were made of glass.

“She sure is precious.” said Robert, who told your mom to call him Bobby. Robert and Julie were an older couple, older then your mom by 15 years and they had Phil in their late thirties, they did try for more kids but Phil had been their little miracle.

“Those two will be thick as thieves.” your mom said as she watched the curious face of Phil taking you in from the side of his mom’s chair.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Philly Mama Julie said you need to play with me.” you were four and was at the Coulson’s while your mom was at work, Phil just walked through the door.

“Ok brat, what do you want to play?” Phil said setting his backpack down and kneeled next to you as you were making paper hats.

“Pirates!” you said, you lost one of your teeth 2 days prior so your smile had gaps.

“Let’s go.” he scooped you up after putting a hat on his head and grabbing the foam swords.

“You kids better not get dirty, dinner will be ready at 6” yelled Julie from the kitchen and she heard you giggle.

“Yes, Ma’am.” you and Phil said together as you headed toward the backyard.

~~~~~~~~~~

You were 7 and Phil was telling you the wonders of Captain America.

“And that’s why Captain America is the best.” said Phil as he retold his stories.

“I like Bucky Barnes better, he’s better then Captain America.” you said

“He’s not.” said Phil

“Is too.” you said

“Is not”

“Is too”

~~~~~~~~~~

You we’re 14 and laying in your room, eyes puffy and red. You were going through your first break up. You didn’t hear the door open and your bed dip down.

“Now why is my girl crying.” you heard a voice that you haven’t heard in 2 years.

“Phil!” you got up and hugged him tightly. He was rubbing your back and you cried harder.

“You going to tell me what’s wrong? You’re mom said you’ve been crying up here for a week.” he said.

“I caught Jake kissing another girl.” you told him with some difficulty.

“You want me to beat him up?” said Phil, you chuckled. He always knew what to say to make you laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~

You were 18 and you finished high school 2 weeks prior, you just got accepted into a military academy and you were spending your last summer home before you were officially a college student. You would have to start plebe summer in two months so you were spending as much time as you could. You were walking with Phil hand in hand by the park by the house, he asked you out after your graduation. You both went on a couple of dates and he would drop you off at home, doing nothing more then hold hands and a chaste peck on the lips.

“Is this weird Phil?” you asked when you guys stopped by a bench.

“What sweetheart.” he asked as he pulled you down to sit by him.

“This dating thing, I don’t feel like we’re dating. Can I try something?” you asked looking at him

“Whatever you want.” he said, you cupped his cheeks and looked at his eyes and he stared right back at you. You licked your lips as you looked at his mouth. Pulling him closer you put your mouth on his and you felt him run his tongue against your bottom lip and you opened for him. And then you both stopped. Looking at each other slightly out of breath.

“I love you Phil, but I don’t think I could be in love with you.” you put you’re head on his shoulders. “You’re my best friend, but there’s no spark.”

“Yeah. I understand” he said as he pulled you close. He only agreed to give it a try after both your mothers kept nagging at you guys.

“What are we going to tell our moms.” you said.

“That we tried but it was weird.” he said.

“Yeah, weird.”

~~~~~~~~~~

You were 22 and you graduated from the academy, but your celebrations were being postponed because you had to bury Robert, you held Phil’s hand tightly as you threw the flower on his casket. He was a father figure to you, tears silently poured from your eyes as Phil held your hand and hugged his mom with the other. You let go of Phil’s hand to walk toward your mom and held her as you both cried, leaving the remaining of the Coulson family to mourn in private.

“It’ll be ok mom, you have to be strong for Julie since Philly and I wont be here.” you whispered to your mom’s ear. She was very proud of you both. You saw Phil standing off into the distance alone, you looked at your mom and motioned for her to go to Julie and you went to Phil.

“We didn’t finish the car.” said Phil quietly as he looked off in the distance.

“I can’t replace your dad but I can help you finish it, if you want me to.” you hugged Phil around the waist.

~~~~~~~~~~

You were 24 and home on holiday leave, you were in the kitchen with Julie learning to make spaghetti, she said she needed to pass down her recipe to Phil’s future wife even if you guys were broken up. It was just a little break she said, you both would roll your eyes.

“And all there is left to do is to stir.” Julie said as she left the pot to simmer. You saw Phil sitting by the garlic bread taking pieces and stuffing it into his mouth behind his mom. He gave you a wink and got another piece. “Philip you better not be sneaking in some bread.” his mom said. Phil’s eyes widen slightly because her back was still turned to him. Mom sensors were scary.

“No ma’am.” said Phil sweetly, you just chuckled at his innocent face.

“I swear I don’t know how you could put up with him.” Julie asked you.

“He’s fine once you have him trained up, right Philly.” you gave a wink as you grabbed the plates to set the table. 

~~~~~~~~~~

You were 27 and laying in the hospital in Bahrain after getting bad intel from an op. You just woke up and saw Phil sitting next to your hospital bed with his hand around yours and head by your lap. You moved your other hand to caress his hair.

“Oh sweetheart you’re awake, you scared me to death.” said Phil when he finally opened his eyes.

“It happens Philly, I’m fine now. What are you doing here?” you asked him.

“I was in the area and was going to surprise your unit but your CO told me what happened and I’ve been here since.” he said as he rubbed your knuckles.

"Awe worried about little ol' me?" you said softly because your throat hurt from being so dry.

"Of course I worry about my best girl." he said with a small smile and you could see the worry in his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~

You were 30 and in the Psych ward after your last op. You sat facing the window lost in the faces of those you lost that day. No matter how many times people said it wasn’t your fault you couldn’t shake the feeling of hopelessness. 

“You need to eat sweetheart.” you know that voice anywhere, you didn’t hear him come in. You stayed silent. “Both our moms are worried about you, and I am too.” He was just meet with silence. He called out your name softly until you turned toward him.

“Come here sweetheart, please.” he opened his arms to you. You walked away from the window and molded yourself into Phil’s frame.

“I killed them Phil, I had bad ops but not this bad. I killed my team I should have been there with them” you said quietly as Phil played with your hair.

“No you didn’t sweetheart, like you said it was a bad op. We’ve all had them. And how do you think I would feel if you were gone, they died in action and with honor. They didn’t want you to live like this.”

“My contract is up Phil, I ended on a bad note, what am I going to do now?” you said

“Come work with me at S.H.I.E.L.D. you have the experience, you can live with me. Please I want to take care of you.” he said as he pulled away to stare into your eyes.

“I don’t know Phil.” you protested.

“Just think about it sweetheart, but come live with me so I know you’re ok.” you nodded your head, you mom wouldn’t understand if you went to live with her so you decided that Phil was the best course of action. 

The next week you were discharged and living with Phil for a few days before your mom was admitted to the hospital. You went back home to take care of her, Phil couldn’t take time off work but he sent his love and hope your mom a full recovery. You had two weeks with her before she passed and Julie helped with the funeral arrangements, Phil didn’t make it until the day of the funeral. You decided to bury her in D.C. next to her parents that you never met.


End file.
